In the known facilities, a layer having a piping system for a refrigerant, which is cooled to the temperatures required for production of the ice rink by means of usual cold generators, and pumped through the piping system, is situated under the surface. Underneath that, there are additional functional layers, such as, for example, a cold storage layer, heat insulation layer, support layers, etc.
These known facilities have the disadvantage that the top surfaces or the artificial turf is/are unsuitable for many uses, such as areas for lying down around swimming pools.
It is also already known to set up artificial ice rinks on top of natural turf areas. For this purpose, mobile artificial ice rinks are generally used, which consist of transportable modules that contain the coolant lines, and are laid out on the area provided. Measures for protecting the natural turf might be required. This solution is complicated in multiple aspects, for example transport, storage of the modules during the summer, etc.
What are called lawn grids are also known, for example the product “Rasenwabe nach Ing. Prestele” [lawn honeycomb according to Engineer Prestele] from the company Savuna GmbH, with hexagonal grid chambers in honeycomb shape. Other chamber shapes, for example square chamber shapes, are also known. They are preferably used for unsealing of used areas, by means of planting with simultaneous reinforcement, for example fire truck driveways or parking areas, as well as for recreational facilities such as campgrounds, etc.
A pipeline system for cooling or heating of surfaces, particularly for the production of an ice-skating rink, is also known from EP 770733, in which the pipes are laid into grid-shaped elements. After the grid elements have been filled with sand, an artificial turf is laid down, which can be integrated into the structure of a skating rink.